Loveable
by cup-chan
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert spend the evening before boxing day together. Gilbert wants the Brit to loose up a little. Alcohol will help, won't it? [Prussia x England / Yaoi / AU ]


**Title:** Loveable

**Pairing:** Prussia x England

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **boy on boy action :x

**[A/N]:** Hello there, this is my second attempt on writing a story in English, which isn't my native tongue ^^

Even if I tried my best there are probably some mistakes in spell or grammar. If you find one, I would thank you if you point it out to me, so that I can correct it :) Critic or compliments are welcome, too.

I wish you all good holidays and thank you for the time you spend reading my story :3

**{[ #00 . A not so silent night ]} **

_»Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht~. Aaaaaaalles schläft!~«_

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading, concerned about where this … noises came from. His look spoke pure disgust, as he saw a certain Albino standing right in front of his armchair, wearing a hairband with antlers attached to it, and a super corny pullover out of red cotton with a printed reindeer head on his chest, which had a blinking 3D-like nose. He was also holding a bell in one hand, and a candy cane, on which he licked then and now, in the other one.

"That's disgusting, Gilbert", Arthur said, wrinkling his nose, as if he wanted to emphasize his words again.

"What? This?" The addressed one asked, pointing to the candy, looking a bit offended. "It's only sugar! It's what you're doing in your goddamn tea all the time!"

"It is '_**putting**__ something in the tea_' not '_doing_', don't use your German grammar on my language!", Arthur barked back, and sighed in destress.

He allowed Gilbert to come over on Christmas because in school he moaned every five minutes about how his own friends weren't there, and only the boring friends of his brother would come over, and how he would die of boredom.

And he, Arthur, himself? Well his brothers visited their dad – Arthur didn't want to see him –, his step-brothers were in America by their mum, and his own mum, and her new husband worked today. They asked him if it was okay, if they weren't there but Arthur said that it was alright, box-day was on the next day anyway.

He didn't want to be alone, though, so it was a win-win-situation for him and Gilbert, he wasn't lonely and Gilbert got to play some stupid video games all night long.

At least that was what he was expected to do. He wasn't expected to throw angels hair, and lametta all over the place, or playing Christmas songs Arthur never heard before, and over it all he was the least expected **to sing**. But this counts for every time he was visiting, not just for Christmas, or especially this evening. Because seriously, this guy couldn't just _sing_, he would rather shout the lyric and fuck up the melody.

Gilbert was pouting in this moment. At least he _tried_ to speak proper English, not like some other individuals, he didn't want to name right now because the stubborn Frenchmen would even _admit_ that he used the language wrong just to piss Arthur off.

"The hell were you even … shouting just now?", Arthur inquired, rather preferring a change of subjects then pissing of his companion, although he realized just a second later that his words weren't that friendly either. But Gilbert didn't seem to be sad about it, his look was more one of surprise and some kind of shock, which made Arthur raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know **this** song?", he asked, gaping at Arthur, who only raised his eyebrow a little higher and started tapping his foot on the ground in annoyance, because Gilbert was treating him like he was the _only one on this bloody planet_ who didn't know this **stupid** song!

"It's '_Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht_'", Gilbert announced, grinning like an idiot, while Arthur looked completely puzzled and then angry.

"I swear Gilbert, if you're insulting me right now, I'm gonna take this bloody candy cane and stick it up your ass until you can taste it on your tongue again", he snarled, sitting completely upright now and glaring at the albino.

He glared only more, as Gilbert laid his hand on his cheek and began swaying: "Oh Arthur, I'd rather _stick_ something up _your_ ass but thanks for the offering." He snickered, Arthur growled angrily.

"Why should I know this song, anyway?", he asked, sounding _really pissed of _right now. It was a wonder that he wasn't shouting at Gilbert, yet.

"Because it was also translated in English", Gilbert explained. "Let me think ..." He was licking his lips then and snapping his fingers, like this would help him think faster.

_'Sadly, it needs a brain to think'_, Arthur thought, smirking to himself.

He snapped right out of his mind as Gilbert made a triumphing noise and opened up his mouth to sing again, the Brit just wanted to cover his ears.

_»Silent night, holy night.~ Aaaaaall is calm, aaaaall is bright.~«_

"Of course I know 'Silent night'!", Arthur exclaimed, pressing his hand on Gilberts mouth, from which still came muffled noises. "But no wonder I don't recognize it, if you sing that flat." Short after he ended his sentence, he shrieked very manly and putted his hand from Gilbert like he had burnt himself. "You can't just lick my hand, moron, that's nasty!"

"I could lick other things, if you want me to."

"Go and lick your own ass!"

"Come on, Arthy, loose up a little, won't you?"

"I don't want to."

"I know what will help you."

And that was the story of how they ended up in the kitchen together.

It was a rather big room, perfect for family-cooking-evenings, like Arthur's mum called them, even if only her husband and Arthur's step-brother, Matthew, were able to actually make something eatable without setting anything on fire. Simultaneous, it was also the dinning room, so that there was a large table made of oak wood, too, with a total of ten chairs around it. Between the table and the actual kitchen with the fridge and all that, was a cooking island with stove, exhaust duct and a collect of spices and little plants like basil or rosemary – his mother at least pretended that she knew anything about cooking.

But instead of busting chatters and the smell of something tasty, what was not made with the microwave, like on this so called family-cooking-evenings, the kitchen was filled with heavy silence.

Arthur was sitting on the kitchen counter, ordered there by Gilbert, and the albino was standing behind the stove, watching the red liquid in the pot before him boil up slowly.

It was the bored Brit – who wasn't allowed to read his book any further – then, that broke the unbearable, awkward silence between them. "Why are you boiling up the glogg again?"

Gilbert looked up from the pot, frowning. "Ah, you mean the _Glühwein_", came the realization short after and he nodded. "From which country is it again?"

Arthur was a little bit taken off by the question but answered anyway: "From Sweden, I think … What does it matter?"

"Ah nothing, just making sure it's actually the good stuff … I mean … drinking _Glühwei_- no, what did you call it? Grogg? Anyway, drinking it from a country like … er … Italy would be like drinking vodka from France", Gilbert answered quickly and turned off the stove soon after the first bubbles appeared on the surface of the liquid.

Alone the mentioning of the country, he hated the most made Arthur squirm a little and he scratched his nose in disgruntlement. "It's called glogg, though. And you didn't answer my question from before."

Humming, Gilbert toke two cups off the shelf and poured the glogg into them, handing Arthur one of them. "Merry Christmas, Arthur. Prost!"

"Cheerio", the Brit only mumbled, staring distrustful in the red fluid.

"Just try it, it won't hurt you", Gilbert prompted Arthur and patted his shoulder softly. "Actually it will make you all warm and fuzzy on the inside. It's a super nice feeling!"

Arthur wasn't too sure about that, but decided to try it anyway. _What doesn't kill you make you stronger, right?_ After the first gulp was taken and after he'd overcome the first wave of disgust, he slowly began to trust Gilbert's words, that it would help him to _loose up a little bit_.

A few swallows and one or maybe two cups later, he even decided that he should loose a few of his clothes, because – Gilbert was so right about this – he was all warm on the inside and he was feeling like he could do anything, he was feeling as if he could open the window and fly right into the night sky to touch the stars, which suddenly seemed so near, so _touchable_.

Abruptly, he started giggling. Very hard. So hard, that he almost fell from the counter, if there wouldn't have been Gilbert to catch him. In fact the albino was kind of waiting for this moment, after all it wasn't the first time that he was getting drunk with Arthur or rather getting Arthur drunk and watch him do funny things.

But tonight he wanted to try something new, something he could get killed for later, but it was totally worth trying it. He wanted to hook him up.

To be honest, Gilbert didn't really know when he first thought about getting in Arthurs pants, but_ the more_ he thought about it, it actually seemed like a great idea. Of course, the Brit was a scratching-cat, but they were friends, and he knew that he had his soft sides, too. Sides, that were unbelievable cute and even lovable, like he was loyal to his friends, he was stubborn, but it was also impressing how he fights for his opinions, it showed he had backbone, and he looked super super adorable when he was blushing.

And on top of all that, after all the stories he heard about_ having Sex with Arthur was just great_, Gilbert just wanted to try it himself.

Now he was sating Arthur up again, scanning him, his body, with his eyes, while he still has his hands on his shoulders. He was almost undressing him with his eyes, as he snapped out of his mind because Arthur started actually speaking to him.

"Oh Gilbert, look, my unicorn came for a visit. Say 'hi' to sparkle." The Brit giggled again and Gilbert was almost afraid, that he gave him a little too much alcohol, glogg was rather heavy stuff, after all. But without second second-thoughts he lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder, which made Arthur only giggle more.

"There there, baby, we're going to bed now", he said to him, soothingly caressing his upper leg.

"No, I don't want to." Gilbert almost could _hear_ the pout in Arthurs voice and smiled to himself. Couldn't the Brit just always be like he was, when he was drunk? … Naw, that would be boring.

"Don't worry, you don't have to sleep, yet, baby."

_»Silent night, holy night.~ All is calm, all is bright.~« _The beginning of the next line was only muffled into Gilbert's back, who was surprised, that Arthur started singing so spontaneously. He really was too cute.

With a soft humming tone in the ear, Gilbert made his way to Arthur's bedroom, which always just looked the same. It was tidy and clean, there was a desk, a wardrobe, a bed, a bookshelf and another shelf for school-stuff, CD's, etc. They all seemed to be made out of some light brown wood.

The walls were painted in a soft peach, and, except a pinboard above the desk and a Green Day poster above the bed, naked. The floor was covered in dark brown parquet and in the middle of it laid a round, orange area rug.

It was simple, but it matched Arthur perfectly, so it was fine.

Arthur's bedclothes were striped in different shades of blue and Gilbert just pushed them aside, as he laid Arthur down, who immediately cuddled deeper into the soft mattress, mumbling something about how he didn't said hello to sparkle, which made Gilbert smirk.

"I will greet her later", he said, sitting down beside Arthur, who had sprawled out so that his limbs covered almost the whole bed.

"Sparkle is a boy", Arthur protested grumpily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. After that he yawned and rolled on his side, poking Gilbert in the back. "Ey, what are you doing?"

Gilbert didn't answer. Instead he turned around and grabbed Arthur's wrists without any comment, pressing them on the mattress on either side of his head, so that he was forced to lay back again. The Brit just giggled, starring up to Gilbert, who suddenly was on top of him. His laughter stopped abruptly and he blinked slowly.

"Seriously, what are you doing?", he asked again, but short after he ended his sentence he already felt a pair of warm, dry lips upon his own. The realization that this was Gilbert, who kissed him, came slow, too slow. Because before the information could reach Arthur's brain, he already closed his eyes and caressed this soft, sinfully delicious lips with his own.

His hands found their way in Gilbert's hair, playing with the soft but messy bangs, stroking them, pulling softly on them. Gilbert only hummed quietly in Arthur's mouth, sending his own hands down to his tummy. He poked him, barely enough to make Arthur protest but not enough to actually hurt him or something. However, Gilbert used Arthur's sound of objection to slip his tongue past his soft walls, licking his teeth and then slipping in further. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the roof of Arthur's mouth, before he began to explore the whole whole.

Arthur didn't wait too long before he took action himself, trying to push Gilbert's tongue out of his mouth so that he could get past the lips of the albino instead.

The tongue-fight lasted a few minutes and Gilbert was satisfied that Arthur didn't seem to have any objections about kissing him, so he decided that he could go further without worrying about getting hurt because Arthur got angry at him.

"You okay, Arthur?", he asked first, though because this was his buddy and not some stupid girl or boy that he met a few hours ago in some lazy ass disco.

Arthur nodded lightly, looking into the red orbs of his friend, loosing himself a little bit in the sight of the clear, dark color that seems to pierce him with pure passion and lust. He felt so dizzy, like their was some huge fog around his brain, that forbid him to think about anything except that he wants more. More of Gilbert, more of this tingling feeling inside his chest, that makes his heart flip every time the albino touches him.

It's when he felt Gilbert's lip on the exposed skin of his chest, that he realized how he had lost his shirt somehow. The kisses were turning downwards now and Arthur was panting from all the caressing, kissing and sucking his skin by the time Gilbert reached his navel, to stick his tongue in it. He moved lower and lower then, already fumbling on his trouser button, and, finally, unzipping them.

A well-known heat was building up inside Arthur, especially in his groin area. Cold air suddenly touched his skin, as Gilbert tore his Jeans down, together with his underwear. Like whenever cold met heat, there was some kind of explosion, this time through Arthur's body. A shiver ran up his spine and he groaned in arousal, pulling Gilbert's head upwards again to meet his lips in another sloppy and wet kiss. It wasn't a romantic one or one to build up the right atmosphere, it was just an exchange of agreement, that they both wanted to go further from this point and it was okay for both of them, even if they were friends and would might regret this later.

At least that's what Arthur was thinking in the back of his mind, but was too distracted from all the touches and soft kisses to actually get a grasp on this train of thought, so he let it go for now, and he let himself go, too. He let himself melt into Gilbert's Hand, who was caressing his knee right now, searching in the back pocket of his jeans for something.

Arthur just closed his eyes and toke a few deep breathes to calm down his pulse and the desire he had to just grab between his legs and giving himself a hand job. If he had been with some random guy he might just have done this, but this was Gilbert and it was just … _different_. He trusted him, as dumb as that sounded, and he got actually excited from just _kissing_ him. That definitely meant something, he knew that, but he couldn't think of that, too, because Gilbert made some triumphing noise, presenting him a condom in a silver package, which was torn open a few seconds later.

The Brit sat up a little bit, watching Gilbert put of his trousers, spit in his hand and stroke himself to full length and hard. The albino grinned at him like the idiot he was, wiggling his eyebrows. "Enjoying the sight?"

Arthur snarled at him but forced himself to look away, simultaneously building an idea in his head. Seconds later he decided to implement his plan and putted three fingers of his left hand in his mouth, licking and sucking on them, all the while looking into Gilbert's eyes, who seemed to _enjoy the sight _himself now. But that was just part one of his smart plan. He continued covering his fingers with saliva for a while, before he removed them from his moth, lowering his hand and started fingering himself with one digit. Not much later he added a second one, scissoring them and than continuing to slowly finger-fuck himself, searching for the special spot that would make him see stars.

Totally caught in his activity he only looked up again, as he heard a deep growl from his partner. Gilbert was blushing and panting now, too, still stroking himself.

"I want you", he commanded harshly, kneeling over Arthur again, parting his legs more and putting a pillow under his ass, so he could reach him better. "Now."

Arthur grabbed his own legs, right under his knee pits, spreading them further apart. "Then take me", he suggested, smirking and looking like the hottest thing on this planet Gilbert has ever seen. He just couldn't hold back anymore, he didn't want to either.

He grabbed his member, placing it on Arthur's entrance, slowly pushing inside the puckering hole. Fascinated he watched how the Brit's eyes rolled slowly backwards, as if he really enjoyed the feeling, and how he was biting his swollen pink lip. It motivated Gilbert to kiss Arthur again, while he began moving his hips back and forth, speeding up with the time, solemnly fucking him.

The next thirty or so minutes felt like a wonderful dream to Arthur. Gilbert's skin on his own, Gilbert's lips on his own and Gilbert's member moving in and out of him made him feel incredible and he just had to moan out loud all the time, digging his fingernails into Gilbert's back, which was still covered from the soft cotton of his stupid sweatshirt. The nose of the reindeer was pressed against his chest, as the sensation finally overwhelmed him. His whole body was jerking, as he screamed out his orgasm and covered his chest and the reindeer head with white, sticky spots.

He also saw white spots, as Gilbert kept pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, still hitting his prostate, but his movements weren't rhythmical anymore and he was panting hard. He came short after and collapsed on top of Arthur after he rid out his climax.

Arthur's breath still wasn't on his normal pace, as Gilbert got up to throw away the condom and taking off his pullover. "At least Rudolph here had a white Christmas", he said smirking, presenting Arthur the print with the white stains on it.

Pulling a face, Arthur rolled on his side again, face to the wall, yawning. He was drunk and exhausted, all he wanted was to go to sleep now and to be honest, he thought Gilbert would go to Alfred's room and sleep there, like they agreed before. Instead the albino lifted up the blanket and laid down beside Arthur, spooning him. Arthur's heart sped up again for _no reason_ but it was okay because he felt Gilbert's heart pounding fast, too.

So he just closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander off. The lack of energy he had right now, was already pulling him into the blackness of a long, relaxing sleep, that would not just give him new power but protect him from a mean headache. But before the soothing darkness could fully absorb him, he heard Gilbert mumble something.

"_Ich hab dich lieb._"

"What does that mean?", Arthur managed to say, really fighting for his eyes to stay open.

"It's a therm you say to your beloved ones", Gilbert explained. "You can say it to your family members or your friends. It's like a soft form of 'I love you', you could translate it with 'I really really care for you'. You can also say it to your partner, if your relationship is new and fresh and you're not sure about your feelings yet …" He waited for some kind of reaction, but it never came … at least not on this evening, because Arthur had fallen asleep before Gilbert even finished his sentence.

But that wasn't bad. There would be more evenings they'd share alone, and possibly, Gilbert thought, they could leave off the alcohol …


End file.
